Dancing Love
by Acrulad
Summary: Karin Kurosaki, your all day tamboy, one of the biguest bully in her school. Summer is coming and her excitment is too much that takes her into big trouble. Now what will happen? She'll what? Impossible!
1. Chapter 1

_Once when we lose it, we know we need to get back on track._

**Chapter one.**

Karin Kurosaki. Your all day tomboy, one of the biggest bullies in her school, 'Tch you'll even think that she's like her brother. Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki. Well no, not exactly but you get the point right? She's even worse....

"Watch where you're going four eyes!" Karin yelled at a black haired guy, with brown eyes, and blue glasses.

"I-I'm s-sorry ma'am!" Stuttered the boy, while picking up some books that fell to the floor, when he knocked into Karin, while said person was just glaring at him with a mad grin.

"Heh, you should be. Next time you do that, you better prepare yourself, four-eyes. Move." Karin ordered, and said boy again, did as ordered and moved out of the way.

It really didn't take a genius to know this; if you ever mess with Kurosaki Karin, you're dead meat. It was passed by centuries, some people from the school say, though, Yuzu, Yuzu Kurosaki, the twin of Karin, was the opposite from her. She was good, she helped people in need, and even she will do anything to help, she was sweet and caring, while in the other hand.....Ichigo and Karin were much alike.....You mess with them, and you'll never see the sunshine tomorrow....didn't matter if you were younger or older than them. You're dead.

-----

Nobody really knows when this started. It just happened. One night, Masaki Kurosaki, the mother of Karin, Yuzu, and Ichigo, died in a car accident. It seemed that, it was hard for Karin, a really big blow. And the same went for Ichigo even though he hid it pretty well. Karin on the other side....couldn't.

_"You...mean oka-san....but....no! She couldn't no! It must be some mistake!" A ten year old Karin screamed, while struggling with her father's tight grip._

_"No! Oka-san! She couldn't no!" Karin kept on denying it all. _

_"It's ok to cry, it's ok, let it all out." Isshin tried to comfort his daughter._

_"Why?!" Karin sobbed. Then everything went into a blur and she lost consciousness._

Karin woke up with a start. Her whole body felt like it was burning, and she was all sweaty. She couldn't believe it. She dreamed it again.

"Just a dream...my past dreams..." Karin tried to tell herself, or reassure herself that it wasn't the truth, but in reality it all was. That's when the alarm started to run off. Karin grunted. She didn't want to go to school right now, she wanted to sleep. But then she'll get in trouble and she didn't want that. So she stood up and punched the alarm so it will shut up, and walked to her dresser to get her stuff. Then she went to take a short shower. Once done, she came out with her uniform, and headed down the stairs to eat breakfast. Then she went out of the house before Yuzu came. Once at school, she got this feeling that today was sure to be a really interesting day. That's when she saw two boys fighting on the school grounds. _'Oh interesting indeed', _she thought.

------

"KARIN-CHAN!! What did I tell you about not fighting in school? You know the rules in the house! Ohh what have I done?" Her father kept on scolding her and talking to himself. Wanna know what happened? Well this stupid bitch (as she calls her) came up to her and pushed her. Ohh nobody gets away from it. No one. So Karin took the others girl hair and slammed her against the wall. And so they started fighting. Maybe it wasn't a good idea but she did it anyways. And again she got ISS (In School Suspension) for two days. Not that she cared in the first place. Besides it wasn't her who started it....or was it?

"Karin are you listening to me?!" Her father asked her while waving his arms in front of Karin's face.

"Whatever." Karin said while punching him in the jaw and walking away.

"Oww! You've learned well my daughter!" Isshin called after she left the office.

"If this keeps going, I'm not sure if we'll be able to let her stay in this school. Besides, school is ending in two more weeks. So you better know what you're going to do." Said the principle from her desk.

"Yes, I know that and don't worry, I have the best plan." Isshin said in a serious voice even though he had a grin plastered on his face.

Somewhere in the car, Karin shuddered. _'Something must be up...' _

_------_

That night Isshin stood wide awake with a laptop resting on his knees. He was in Google, and if you looked closely enough in the search bar, there was, 'Summer Camps'. That's when he clicked another link. He searched, and searched, and searched, and searched, UNTIL HE FOUND IT!

"I HAVE FOUND IT! YES!! WOO!! OH DEAR MASAKI! YOU'LL BE SO PROUD OF HER WHEN SHE COMES BACK!" Isshin screamed while crying into one of Masaki's posters.

"What the heck old man!?" Screamed Karin, ohh she was pissed, no furious, from being awoken from her sleep.

"Ohh don't worry at all. Just go back to sleep! You'll have the news next week!" Isshin informed.

"Whatever." Karin murmured while walking back up the stairs with a furious aura around her. It was a really big miracle she hadn't even punched her dad, which right now was looking at the stairs with an extremely shocked face.

He then shrugged and said, "Oh well indeed I'll have everything in order for you next week, Karin~" He said while standing up and dancing around the room with a happy face.

**Ok i know this is kinda short.....o_O? But im already excited for the next chapter~! Waa~ here's a preview!**

"I'm WHAT?!"

"Come on, it's not THAT bad, besides you'll get to know more people, and at least become another person!"

"YOU, AGHH!! I HATE YOU! WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT! AND NOT EVEN TELL ME!"

"Now, now, put that down, you don't want to hurt papa."

"Aghh!!"

"WAAA!!"

"COME BACK HERE YOU OLD MAN!"

"I DON'T THINK SO!"

**Well i hope you enjoyed, next chapter, 'Im going what?' Please Review...=3**


	2. Chapter 2

_"I dance for the love_

_I dance even when I feel pain  
I dance knowing there's something to gain_

_I dance for the love_

_I dance for me  
I dance for everyone to see_

_I dance for the love_

_I dance as the sunshine  
I dance hoping you will be mine_

_I dance for the love_

_I dance with words to say  
I dance all day_

_I dance for the love_

_I dance even when you leave  
I dance and still believe_

_I dance for the love" ~Amy Lee_

**Chapter 2.**

When Karin woke up the next day, when she punched the alarm she accidentally hitted it a little too hard making it brake, so that only meant one thing for her; Today wasn't by her side.

------

"KARIN~ MY DEAR DAUGHTER! GOOD MORNING! How are you? Did you slept well? Are you excited for today?" Isshin bombarded Karin with all the questions he could think off when he saw her walking down from the stairs.

Since today was Saturday, they would always do about 5 things, #1. Go to the soccer field and play, #2. Go to town and walk around, #3. visit one of they're gran parents, #4. Go hiking in the woods, #5 stay at home and watch a movie. Mostly they would just go to town.

"I am fine, no since you WOKE me up about 1 in the morning! No I'm not excited." Karin answered most of the questions, while walking to the table where Yuzu was putting the breakfast.

"Good morning Rin-chan." Yuzu greeted Karin with her nickname.

"G'd moring." Karin replied.

About half way through breakfast Isshin asked what they would do today, Karin said she wanted to stay home, while Yuzu said she wanted to go to town.

"Well, we do need some stuff, IMPORTANT stuff to buy...so WE ARE GOING TO TOWN!!" Isshin announced with a big voice.

"Aghh, I'll stay." Karin decided she could just go to the soccer field and play with her friends.

"Nope! Your coming with us! I need to buy you some things that you will need." Isshin said and with that he pulled her out of her chair to the stairs as if saying, 'Go change! =D'

With a sigh Karin walked up the stairs to her room, she walked up to her closet and took the first thing she saw. When she was done she walked down stairs and joined Isshin and Yuzu at the door, with that she put it her shoes and walked outside to their car. When everyone was loaded into the car,they took off to town.

-------

"What are we doing here?" Asked Karin with an annoyed tone.

"Well i did told you, we needed to buy you some stuff." Isshin said while smiling widely. They were in a camping store, where they sell things for when you go camping in the woods and stuff like that.

"What do you mean?!"

"Ehh well did i told you you were going to go for a Summer camp?" Isshin asked innocently.

........Silence.........

"I'm WHAT?!"

"Come on, it's not THAT bad, besides you'll get to know more people, and at least become another person!"

"YOU, AGHH!! I HATE YOU! WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT! AND NOT EVEN TELL ME!" She exploded.

"Now, now, put that down, you don't want to hurt papa."

"Aghh!!"

"WAAA!!"

"COME BACK HERE YOU OLD MAN!"

"I DON'T THINK SO!"

Karin started chasing her father with a fishing pole while swinging it once in a while, and Isshin running like a maniac who got out of the mental hospital.

------

About a few hours later Karin was laying down on the floor, and Isshing was sitting drinking tea, with a black eye and a tooth missing.

"So feeling any better?" Isshin asked Karin.

"Hmph, I cant believe your doing this to me...I'm going somewhere i don't even know! And worst of all, I don't even know anyone there!"

"That's the point! You should be proud that I didn't send you to boot camp....hnn now that i think about it..."

"NO! Dont you EVER DARE!"

"I was just making a plan B."

"Well scratch it out, because I'm not going! Do you understand?!"

"Well then like it or not your going Missy! Your still under age to decide what you want to do."

"Whatever."

They sat there it was a miracle that a staff haven't been there saying something to them yet.

"So where is this camp anyway? What is it about?" Karin asked, she needed to know right?

"Ohh it's in Egypt, you can learn anything there. Mostly its about dancing."

"....E-E-Egypt?"

"Yup! Isnt it a beautiful idea?!"

"You, you AGHH! EGYPT?! But no! That's too far away!"

"It's only for the summer karin."

"But I'm going ALONE! Why don't you send Yuzu with me?!"

"Because they wont let her. She haven't had problems like you have had in the past."

"Tch.."

"And besides look in the bright side, there are going to be martial arts and stuff like that you can do."

Well, it really isn't that bad, now that i think of it, if i learn martial arts i may be able to send him to the hospital...ha! like if that'll happen. Karin though.

"Fine...when am i going?"

"ON FRIDAY!!"

.....Silence....

"WHAT?!"

And so the store got another beat down from the Kurosaki family. Ohh how lovely. And so that's how this day ended. Karin trying to get any ideas for her revenge and Yuzu trying to heal her father's wounds.

* * *

I hope you guys liked this chap! I know i did! Teehee next chapter, 'The airplane adventure!' heehee You liked it? You didn't like it? Review! ^^! hehe.


	3. Chapter 3

"We dance for laughter,

we dance for tears,

we dance for madness,

we dance for fears,

we dance for hopes,

we dance for screams,

we are the dancers,

we create the dreams." ~Anonymous

"Dance in the moon light with,  
All the stars in sight  
Dance to the smiles  
Dance in the shadows my love  
Dance dance dance.

You may think I'm crazy  
I'd dance in the moonlight  
I'll dance when I want to  
Please let me dance  
Dance dance dance

Dancer take my hand to your,  
Hand  
I need to dance  
Close your blue eyes,  
Hold me in your arms and,  
Dance dance dance."

~Maria Luisa Taylor~

**Dancing love;**

**Chapter 3;**

**The airplane adventure!**

* * *

Can you belive it?! 'Cause I don't! Im in an airport!! Do you belive in magic?! Do you know if that fairy, what was her name again? Uhh, OH! Tinkerbell! Do you know if she can grant me my only three wishes?! If you do than please tell her my wishes wich are; To send my father to jell!, To make me NOT go to this camp trip!, and third of all, to make me see my brother again! Because im sure that when i enter this dang airplane im so going to die, because the airplane will crash and BOOM! There went Karin and her dreams! T^T. Im way too yongue to die!! Ok! So maybe your asking, 'Why is she over reacting?' Well long story short: IM SCARED OF HIGHTS!! And I've never been in an airplane before. I want to kill that old man! Ohh how im gonna-

**"Flight to Egypt, now boarding plane 179, Flight to Egypt now boarding plane 179, please abord your plane. I reapeat, Flight to Egypt now boarding plane 179." **That speaker lady said. (**A/N:**Sorry if the thing was wrong! =o I totally forgot how it was...hnn oh~ it was different how i boarded my plane .. sorry! T^T o.O?)

If your wondering where my sister, and old man are well let me tell you, they left LONG AGO! I've been waiting over an hour, AN HOUR!! To just get into the dan airplane thing!! I took my bags and walked to the tunnel thingy, after giving my airplane ticket to that women o.O? She's freeky. *shudders* Seriusly she's even worst than Shreck! Not saying that his ugly, just saying that she's worst! O_O, ok that doesn't make sence...!

As i put it my bag in the top cabinets thingy, I sat down in my seat against the window. After 25 minutes of waiting everyone to be aboard and all that jazz, oh that reminds me of the song, Ohh that jazz~ XD, anyway the airplane sarted moving, I started to panic, I haven't even realize the person next to me. After the airplane had lifted and was on the air, i put it my ear plugs on and started lisenting to music. After a few hours i had fallen asleep.

I woke up to someone shaking my shoulder, while my head kept on banging the wondow.

"Hey, wake up. Do you want to miss your car drive?" A youngue voice asked me.

"Mmm, five more minutes..." Then it cleared on my brain what he said. I was in Egypt. "IM IN EGYPT ALREADY?!" With my sudden outburst, I jumped out of my seat, took some of my two bags I had, and ran out of there. Weird...noone was here...anyway as I was running out the tunnel I was shocked. This was packed! People were coming out of nowhere! From the left to the right, oh! To the left to the left, to the right to the right, now turn aorund and give a jump, ehh yeah. I casually walked to where people were getting their bags and suitcases, and waited for mine.

About few minutes later I see my three, suit cases and put them on the floor. Slowly, I walk with all three of them, one on top of another and the ther one I was holding it with my free hand. While walking outside (fallowing other people), I actually got to look at the people surrounding me. So many different faces. So many different languages, and cultures. So many families. So many happy people. Maybe just maybe, I may like it here. Or so I thought, until I was infront of my camp. My summer camp.

--------

***Someone's pov* (You may know who the person in later on!)**

---------

**Have you ever had this feeling. Like, like, you just can't take everything. Like, you just want to end it all? Well if you do, then we're good, but if you don't then I'll try as hard as I can to explain it to you. It's like, this thought that is always telling you to do something, and even though you know it's wrong, it sticks to you like glue, and forces you to do it. Or something like that. But your getting my drift here, right? Anyway, my life? You want to know about me? Well then let me tell you something. My life, was never meant to be easy. But it wasn't ever meant to be this hard. Maybe I did something wrong along the way? Who knows, I know that I don't, but do you? My life has been the worst. I didn't have a good childhood, and I was always bullied. Lol you'd even think I was a toy or something. Anyway, I have trust easues as well. But most of all, I hate liars. **

"Honey!! C'mon! Hurry up! You don't want to be late for your first day of camp now do you?!" Screamed my mother. Tch. Camp. How I hate that word. That's the worst place to go! Even worst than freshmen year! Lucky me, I skipped a few grades and Im finishing college next year. Yes Im that smart! Go me!! Anyway, I took my notebook where I put everything I think of. Yeah. I know weird, but it's the only way I can actually feel safe. Even weireder. Ok nevermind that. I took my bags and ipod, can't live without it, and ran towards the door and downstairs towards the car. Once situated, we took off from the house to the other side of the state, or however you call it.

After hours and hours of just sitting there in that damn car, my mother took a stop at the front of the camp side. And this people, is where hell **_begins. _**Yes, you heard right. And now I welcome you to,دسرت اف ذي سلنت جرين "**Desert of the Silent Green", **in arabic. This my people, is the worst place you can be at. Most likely they should change the name to, **"Desert of Hell"**

And so, now you've know alittle about this camp. But don't think this is the end, because this, is just the begining.

* * *

**LOL! I hope you enjoyed this chap 'caz I did! XD lol! Soon enough the name of the camp will make sence. I wonder who the 'Someone's pov' was. Can you guess?**


	4. Chapter 4

"_I dance for me, _

_Silent vibrations from within, _

_Rhythm of the unseen, _

_I dance for steps follow their direction,_

_My heart-beat echoes their say I dance weird:_

_they call me I dance raw, if I dance pure, _

_If I dance whirlwind, if I dance the spirits within, _

_No matter what them say, I know I dance me.I dance for me." _

akachukwu chukwuemeka

**Chapter 4**

*Flashback*

"**Desert of the Silent Green", **in Arabic. This my people, is the worst place you can be at. Most likely they should change the name to, **"Desert of Hell"**

And so, now you've know a little about this camp. But don't think this is the end, because this, is just the _**beginning.**_

Present

*Karin's pov*

You know….I thought this camp was going to be like a dreamy thing you know? Like in the movies! I remember, what was that movie called again? Uhh, oh yeah Camp rock! My sister made me watch that movie with her for our birthday. No offence but, seriously? Seriously? I mean, the guy, Shane, I believe was his name. In my opinion, he was a stupid, idiotic, self-centered bastard! But, in cheesy movies like that one, I guess there is always a stupid ending! Tho' my sister now wants to watch the second movie coming in a few weeks! I'm so happy im not there. I feel like if I forgot something important….oh, right! The camp. Anyway, as I was saying, I thought that this would be like in those cheesy movies like, Camp rock!, oe any other camp movies with those bad humor, and retarded actors, that don't even know how to act, and before I get into a riot here about those movies lets finish what I was saying…instead of finding a trail that leads you to the main camp side, I founded my self with trees. Yes, you read it right, TREES. The only thing I could see were trees, and green, and more trees, and grass, and monkeys! Well not really monkeys, but the people hanging from the branches of the trees, that looked like monkeys. Birds were singing they're songs, for us to hear, as the sun illuminated this forest. Now, instead of finding a little, ugly rocks trail, I founded my self walking in between a trail of trees. It's really hard to explain. It looked like those really romantic movies, where the couple go to a forest and there is a trail, and the trees are leading you, or something like that, and after they find the hidden spot where the guy is leading too, he proposes- ok. I guess you get my drift here. Cherry blossoms' trees, were leading the people in front of me, as well as I fallowed behind. After a few minutes, we found the clearing, though it was really deserted. There was like this portal, it had something written in Arabic, since they're writing is really unique in my eyes. It said something like this; دسرت اف ذي سلنت جرين.

When the three guys that were in front of me passed by the portal, I stood shocked in front of it. When they passed it, they vanished. As if in, 'Poof! I made magic!' Kind of way. I looked around it, behind it, to the side of it, and back to where I stood before I even started to look, where this portal will lead me to. I scratched my head, and that's when I heard some footsteps behind me. I turned around, to see, to see… to see-

Someone's pov, same as the last chapter's

I walked through the path of cherry blossom trees, towards the portal. Why can't they just cut all the damn green trees! I hate green. No, I didn't hate this color, until now. I finally got to the portal, to see this weird girl looking at the portal, like if it was going to eat her. Then, she turned around, and I was faced some deep dark blue orbs, that shined on the light of the sun. She had pale skin, but in a good way, while wearing some really baggy pants, a band t-shirt, and some vans, and suitcases, which were sprawled on the floor. She was beautifully breath taking in my eyes. And that my friends, is a HUGE compliment- wait a minute! Since when did I start complementing girls? Now I really know I need a psychologist right away. But, I couldn't resist her eyes, her hair, it looked so soft, I wonder how it feels like- oh no! I'm turning my self into a self-chick guy! This is bad.

"What? Do I have something on my face ot what?" She snapped. Ouch. I don't even know what I did wrong this time! I swear! All I did was check her out! Oh no! That's even worst than going to valentines day to a see a cheesy romance movie! I hate those movies seriously, they disgust me. Why won't they put blood? And make someone die along the way, wich makes the other depressed for life? Now **that **would be cool! I would totally, watch a movie like that! Hehe. What?

The girl in front of me, wich name is unknown, ha! I will now call her that, name is unknown cleared her throat and glared at me. "Did you lost something?"

What was she talking about? That I know, I haven't lost anything.

Name is unknown, looked surprised for a moment, till her eyes shined with amusement. What did I get myself into? Oh? So mute guy can actually talk. I didn't know that. She smirked.

She MUST be mental. Was she really talking to me? Seriously, it's actually really sad, that her freedom will vanish, just like everyone Else's from this camp, including me. I ignored the look she was sending my way, and walked inside the portal. And now my friend, I present you, Desert of hell. Because in this camp, you may be happy, bullied, sad, have memories, get new friends, anything you can get in a camp. But in the end, that was all worthless, because they always steal your freedom. That is the way of our culture, and how it has always been. I Hitsugaya Toushirou, can promise you, that no matter what, when you come to any camp here on Egypt, it means that your freedom will be given to someone, and that someone, will become your soul mate forever even after life and death. It means that when you are old enough, which means when your 18, you will get married to the person assigned. It is always past by our religion. That is why, I detest camp. I hate that word, because my freedom, they will take it away, just as everyone elses'. This camp is just to show you, how you need to act, and stuff like that. They teach us, what we will need to know for when we get married. And what's even worst, you don't even know who your getting married to, until the day of the ceremony. (1)

Now you know, the little secret, I can't tell, that I must keep hidden. I don't want to be murmured for something I didn't knew, was supposed to be a super secret thing between the president. But it's supposed to be expected when the son of the president of Egypt is talking to you, ne?(2)

Karin's pov.

To see- a guy who had a slight tan, meaning it was natural, with the most purest white hair I've ever seen, it covered his eyes and some fell into the side of his face hitting his cheeks, until they passed the shoulders and layed against his chest, while on the back it was fully spiked, giving him the 'emo-scene' kind of look. Man was that hot! No I didn't say that, it was just part of your imagination playing tricks on you. He was wearing some black skinny jeans, with some chains that fell into the side od his thighs, a BVB(3) t-shirt, and some white converes, and to complete his looks he had a white and black hoodie. Though, who in they're right minds will wear that in the beginning of summer?

After I finished telling him my thought well some of my thought to him, I smirked. I believe his eyes were looking straight at mine, but you couldn't tell by his rally cool styled bangs. He kept his head in my direction, until he walked by the portal and disappeared. I walked back to the back of the portal to see if he was there and, what do you see? Nothing. Just some plain old grass. So I decided to walk by the portal, and see what new adventures I could get!

* * *

A/N: Ok my computer is just pissing me off right now...im about to kill it! Anyway, please don't get mad! I know that i made Toushirou be in the stereotype of the scenes and all that jazz~ but what really encouraged me to do so, was that in my school, all this week I've seen the people talking about them and making fun of them. Now, as if in why i made Toushirou that way, I'll like to say, that i want to show people what they have to go through, though it's in my point of view, and what i see they go through. So you will see, how they get laughed at and bullied. Maybe, just maybe, i may be able to change people's thinking. And maybe make them stop doing this mean stuff to this other people. I mean, seriously, we're human. And we're all equal. Just because someone dresses differently and thinks differently does not mean that you have to make of of the person, because just as your making of that person, your making fun of yourself. And i will write more about this, on the chapters to come. And i hope that i don't get flames or bad comments :/ I hope i still haven't disappointed anyone. And well this is what came to my mind today. Actually im really in a good mood! =D Anyway,

(1) : This is all from my mind! It's not really true that all camps are for that. I don't even know if they're like that. I just know that there is a religion on Eourope or somewhere around there, that your parents choose who your going to marry. And women don't have a right to do anything. If they want to go somewhere they need to ask theyr husband, and if the husband doesn't want her to go anywhere she can't go anywhere. Correct me if im wrong! I actually just learned this from my sister! :3

(2) : Toushirou is the son of the president on Egypt. Now, I don't even know if they have one, :/ I know~ I know~ Im lazy, xD And remember this came from my mind!

(3) : BVB= Black veil brides, it's a band. :3 I like that band...

Well I hope you liked this chapter, and criticism is welcome! And I hope you guys review! Also, if you would like to make a poem, like a dance poem or anything a quote or anything you'd like fr me to post on my next chapters, please tell me, i'll be more than happy to do it! :D So, any request? Review! ^^ See ya in two or three weeks!


	5. Chapter 5

_'S.O.S. Help...hate love, scared of love, hurt wounded,hate him/her, love him/her,spinning, confused,questions,pain,depression,emptiness,not fulfilled,need more,heart empty,dry,thristy for love,and warmth,cold from last time you touched it,broken from what you put it through,can't think,straight,tainted,angry,sad, never truely happy,what's wrong?,ignoring,trying, not suceeding,slipping,falling,back to,where i started,trying to hold on to common sense , but the ground is caving in beneath me S.O.S Help...room flooded with tears tissues used need another box shaking mind too full of things left unsaid crampede in one place sealed with a lock...heart was open you entered ruined everything and closed the door no explaination lies hurt heart trying to pick up it's pieces no one there with the right key to unlock my rusty lock someone needs to save me from love's deciet bring warmth to my heart and make it whole S.O.S. Help...' ~awsomelicious18~quizilla~_

_'The ice starts to melt,  
Your love I can feel.  
And I can remember,  
That feelings are real._

_I look in your eyes,_  
_And I find a home._  
_No more to wander,_  
_No more to roam._

_In your arms,_  
_I feel secure._  
_Safeness I have felt,_  
_Like Never before._

_You helped to free,_  
_My frozen heart._  
_And I pray,_  
_Were not much longer apart.' ~countlessmillie~quizilla~_

_'Dance, DanceTo the musicDance, DanceTo the beatDance, DanceTo the rhythmStomp your feet_

_Dance, DanceEven thoughYour tune they don't hear_

_Dance, DanceIf you're aliveYou're doing wellDance, DanceAnd grinSo the world can tell_

_You know you've gotA life to liveYou're looking at the joyThis world can give_

_And you're dancing and laughing,Won't be dragged downYou'd rather keep movingThan stay with a frown_

_Dance, Dance'Til it's played to the endDance, DanceWith a smileMy truly brave friend '_

_**Atara Gedalowitz**_

**Chapter 5**

As I passed through the portal, everything turned white, white covered what it seemed like a never ending white tunnel. About 15 more minutes of walking, the white stops and you go through this door and appear on another forest like thing. The only difference is, that there were a lot of people. People on the right, people on the left, monkeys on the skies flying plauing chess. Ok, I have no idea how that came up...anyway, there were like hundred of people here! I realized that, they were actually in groups...for example; those with the weird tattos were together in the middle of the place; while some weird looking girls with those weird cloths were standing by the wall of a building.

I kept on walking taking everything on sight. There was a big fountain in the middle, where the tattos people were, then after that was a huge stage thing, next to it was the building, a little farther to the back were what covered most of the clrearing, trees. I couldn't see any cabins. Wich is totally weird, isn't there supposed to be cabins?

"Well it seems like everyone is here! The ones that did not got here, well too bad 'caz the gates already closed. I'd like to share with you, a big huge welcome! To those who have been here before, and the new ones as well! Im Urahara Kisuke! The best est, awesome, coolest, smartes-" He got hit by a woman with a slight tan, and purple hair.

"Shut up! If you ask me, your nothing but idiotness! Anyway, to those who are new to this camp, I'd like to explain why we have portals to transport us back to where you came from. You see, there was this new system of technology, which saved mother nature from more damage, which are the portals. We use them as transportation. Kisuke, and some other geniuses, got together to come with this new technology, it doesn't harm anything, it helps. It took for more than 20 years to come with these portals. This camp, also has the most newest inventions and creations from all around the world. They're tested here, to see if they work; also because if they work it could save the earth as it will save animals in extinction, or the environment. Portals are now used in only two continents, Africa and Eastern Europe. Asia, at the moment is working on new things, just as America and China. You would see some of those new creations here. Other camps are doing the same." She finished with a bored look, as if she had repeated this like the billionth time.

"Well thank you, Youruichi! For stating the obvious! Well, if you have any questions, please feel free to ask them now." Urahara announced, a girl with Blondie hair, and a a lot of make up on her face, raised her hand. Eww, she looked like a plastic barbie...lol.

"Where are the cabins? I want to unpack already and sleep!" Barbie exclaimed.

"Well, for that you have the map, don't you?" Said a tattoo guy.

"I never got a map!"

"Now now, we wouldn't you two to start a fight now would we? As for your question, you will first be sended into groups of 50, after that the groups will be devided into groups of two people, boy and girl, then you'd will be given instructions on how to get there." Uarahra smiled widely, and hided it behind his fan. Such a weird man...creepy.

"Wait! So does that mean that mean that I will have to get paired to a guy? Why?" No~, of course you have to! Didn't you hear him? Are you deaf? I wish she could have had heard me! Damn!

" Yes, you will have to share a cabin with your partner which will be a guy. I'm afraid I can't answer your other question, I would if I had permission." What did he mean by that?

After a few hands went up and questions were answered, Urahara and Yousuichi, started dividing groups by 50, and man were there a lot of people, I was in group 9, and there were 20 groups, meaning there were excatly 1000 people in this camp! It totally amazes me how we're not all squished! Also, the whole camp was divided in 20 parts.

"Karin Kurosaki, and Toushirou Hitsugaya, Cabin 20." Announced the woman at front, I believe her name was Nanao. I wonder who's this Toushirou Hitsugaya guy, what if he is one of those nerd people! That will mean I will be able to bully him for the rest of the summer! That would be awesome! But I should have had known better, than to talk too soon.

"Your my partner?" Ohh what a hell of a summer Im going to have. From now on Life sucks for me.

* * *

**Someone's pov**

"Did you told her?" Asked my son, it's been so long since I last saw him. What a grown man he is! His dear mother should be proud!

"No. Imagine what would of had happened! Besides, no one of the camp knows about it. Only the ones that are leaving!"

"WHAT? You know she HAS a right to know! Why wouldn't you tell her! We're not even from that country!" He exclaimed

"Son, you kids aren't but me and your mother are, meaning that I need to pass it on. It's our religions rule, and you know it.

At least she will be able to be and get to know the one she will marry, maybe even fall for him as you fell in love with your wife." I knew he would try to make me change my mind, so I just stood up and left. I'm not in the mood for him. Dear Masaki, why? Why does life has to be this way? Is this wrong? No, it can't be. Just as we were in our arranged marriage, our kids have to go to it too. That's our religion. It must be passed through their souls as well. I sighed. _'What would you do in my position? Will you do the same? Or will you let them choose?' _

* * *

**bwuahaha! what did Urahara meant by that? and who was the 'Someone's pov' can you guess? Answers that may not be answered until maybe some chapters to come. :3 R&R! :) thanks so much for reading! :D if you would like to make a poem, like a dance poem or anything a quote or anything you'd like fr me to post on my next chapters, please tell me, i'll be more than happy to do it! :D**

**Also I made a website if you guys would like to check it out ^^ there im posting some stories that are non bleach related, I only have 1 at the moment if you guys would like to read it. It's on my profile so umm if you'd like to check it out, you can find it on my profile, also it would be nice to get some feedback...^^ teehee! **

**~JoaNymAr12~**


	6. Chapter 6

_"Left alone to face the world,_  
_abandoned by all you love._  
_Will you cry, will you die?_  
_Will you smile and be happy?_  
_What will you do when it all goes wrong,_  
_when a blackness, so complete,_  
_absorbs your life and bids your friends farewell?_  
_._  
_Standing, alone, facing the world facing you._  
_With no hope, no fear, no clue what to do._  
_Memories flutter around your head,_  
_memories of talking on the bed._  
_Can you survive the feeling of loneliness,_  
_when the one who made you feel whole suddenly disappears?_  
_._  
_Eyes swell and tears burst forth._  
_Voices scream and faces pale._  
_A voice says, be calm, its not the end of the world,_  
_but there is no world without their smiles._  
_Falling further and further down,_  
_wanting a smile from the one you loved._  
_._  
_Watching them leave, watching them smile._  
_It hurts and it makes you bleed._  
_Watching them love another._  
_Feelings so twisted and unknown to you._  
_Encroach on happiness' territory._  
_._  
_Hearing the one you love, loving another._  
_Knowing that it's never meant to be._  
_That is true solitude._  
_Do you know it?_  
_It knows me."_

_~HalfDeadPerson~_

_"Her hair was up in a ponytail  
Her favorite dress tied with a bow.  
Today was Daddy's Day at school,  
And she couldn't wait to go._

_But her mommy tried to tell her,_  
_That she probably should stay home._  
_Why the kids might not understand,_  
_If she went to school alone._

_But she was not afraid;_  
_She knew just what to say._  
_What to tell her classmates_  
_Of why he wasn't there today._

_But still her mother worried,_  
_For her to face this day alone._  
_And that was why once again,_  
_She tried to keep her daughter home._

_But the little girl went to school,_  
_Eager to tell them all._  
_About a dad she never sees_  
_A dad who never calls._

_There were daddies along the wall in back,_  
_For everyone to meet._  
_Children squirming impatiently,_  
_Anxious in their seats._

_One by one the teacher called,_  
_A student from the class._  
_To introduce their daddy,_  
_As seconds slowly passed._

_At last the teacher called her name,_  
_Every child turned to stare._  
_Each of them was searching,_  
_For a man who wasn't there._

_"Where's her daddy at?"_  
_She heard a boy call out._  
_"She probably doesn't have one,"_  
_Another student dared to shout._

_And from somewhere near the back,_  
_She heard a daddy say,_  
_"Looks like another deadbeat dad,_  
_Too busy to waste his day."_

_The words did not offend her,_  
_As she smiled up at her Mom._  
_And looked back at her teacher,_  
_Who told her to go on._

_And with hands behind her back,_  
_Slowly she began to speak._  
_And out from the mouth of a child,_  
_Came words incredibly unique._

_"My Daddy couldn't be here,_  
_Because he lives so far away."_  
_But I know he wishes he could be,_  
_Since this is such a special day._

_And though you cannot meet him,_  
_I wanted you to know._  
_All about my daddy,_  
_And how much he loves me so._

_He loved to tell me stories_  
_He taught me to ride my bike._  
_He surprised me with pink roses,_  
_And taught me to fly a kite._

_We used to share fudge sundaes,_  
_And ice cream in a cone._  
_And though you cannot see him,_  
_I'm not standing here alone._

_"Cause my daddy's always with me,_  
_Even though we are apart_  
_I know because he told me,_  
_He'll forever be in my heart"_

_With that, her little hand reached up,_  
_And lay across her chest._  
_Feeling her own heartbeat,_  
_Beneath her favorite dress._

_And from somewhere in the crowd of dads,_  
_Her mother stood in tears._  
_Proudly watching her daughter,_  
_Who was wise beyond her years._

_For she stood up for the love_  
_Of a man not in her life._  
_Doing what was best for her,_  
_Doing what was right._

_And when she dropped her hand back down,_  
_Staring straight into the crowd._  
_She finished with a voice so soft,_  
_But its message clear and loud._

_"I love my daddy very much,_  
_He's my shining star._  
_And if he could, he'd be here,_  
_But heaven's just too far."_

_You see he was a fireman_  
_And died just this past year_  
_When airplanes hit the towers_  
_And taught Americans to fear._

_But sometimes when I close my eyes,_  
_"It's like he never went away."_  
_And then she closed her eyes,_  
_And saw him there that day._

_And to her mother's amazement,_  
_She witnessed with surprise._  
_A room full of daddies and children,_  
_All starting to close their eyes._

_Who knows what they saw before them,_  
_Who knows what they felt inside._  
_Perhaps for merely a second,_  
_They saw him at her side._

_"I know you're with me Daddy,"_  
_To the silence she called out._  
_And what happened next made believers,_  
_Of those once filled with doubt._

_Not one in that room could explain it,_  
_For each of their eyes had been closed._  
_But there on the desk beside her,_  
_Was a fragrant long-stemmed pink rose._

_And a child was blessed, if only for a moment,_  
_By the love of her shining bright star._  
_And given the gift of believing,_  
_That heaven is never too far_

_They say it takes a minute to find a_  
_special person, an hour to_  
_appreciate them, a day to love them, but_  
_then an entire life to forget them._

_Send this to the people you'll never_  
_forget and remember to send_  
_it also to the person that sent it to you._  
_It's short message to let them know that_  
_you'll never forget them._

_If you don't send it to anyone, it means_  
_you're in a hurry and that_  
_you've forgot your friends._  
_Take the time...to live and love."_

_~Anonymous?~_

**Chapter 6**

**Maybe if you look close enough...you'll find the answer.**

I remember a time when I was still a kid. Happy, carefree, innocent...but it was all taken away from me. Leaving me with sorrow, pain, anger_**,frustration**_. I became enclosed. Hiding myself behind a mask. I didn't want to be hurt again. So I shut down. The mask, the facade, I put everyday. I wish sometimes I could go back to the past...make everything go back to normal, but then where would all the adventures go? Tho' all the adventures I've had never brought no satisfaction, or happiness to me. I want to be whole again. I want to be happy. To smile and laugh like every carefree person, but I cant. The past still haunts me down. I sometimes believe it actually does it on purpose. He knows he has me in his grasp, and even if I struggle with everything I've got, I can't run away. I've heard so many times that I should let go, that I should let time heal my wounds. But I can't. I've already let time take it's course, but it only has brought more pain, more fear and anger towards my self. You'd think I'm just over reacting, but what I've been through is so much that even time can't close those wounds that are still bleeding, braking, cracking every second that passes by the clock. For me, the past is my worst enemy. My worst fear. And what's worst, he knows it. He likes, no, he **_loves, _**making me feel pain. He loves making me fear for everything and everyone. He loves causing me to shut down even more. Just because I can go back and fix those problems, those heart breaking moments that happened in my life. How I wish I could die, and be re-born again. Maybe my life wouldn't be as bad. Maybe I would have had that perfect family that I once wished when I was a kid. How the mind plays with you. It's fascinating. It controls you and makes you lose yourself on the darkest pit of your fears.

I remember that time, when I was about 4 or was it 5? I was running down the hill, laughing while I flew the kite up in the sky. How my parents seemed to be the happiest couple. We used to be perfect. But,as they say, things need to get worst to be more better. What a joke. Things didn't need to go downhill, it could of had gone by past perfect. For things to get up, they need to go down. How I hate it. As I ran past the rocks, and bushes. I came up to this old trail. After looking around, my brain had realized that I was lost. Soon, I started crying like the cry baby I was at the time, screaming my parents names. I sometimes wish that I had been more aware of my surroundings, that I would of had been paying more attention to where I was. What happened that day, changed my life forever. I lost the confidence I had in myself, I forgot how to trust, I forgot what happiness was, I forgot to smile. I forgot, who I really was. I became lost, so I needed to protect myself against those evil people. That's where mask comes. He protects that other side inside me, that Innocent, carefree, friendly part of me that's still hurt. That's still broken, bleeding, hurting every second. Tho' for me to put that mask, I needed to grow up. To be more cautious. More mature, than those who were my age. I became a brain. Soon before I realized it, I was graduating from high school at the age of 13, going to college.

Even thoughout the whole years I spent in that high school, I never once utter a word. Not once did anyone said something to me. Not once did I have a friend. After what happend to me, I couldn't trust anyone, and no one trusted me. It was alright with me. Until now. Right at this vvery moment, Im stading in front of the girl I had seen in the protal. Now you ask yourself. 'So, why does that matter?' Well, if you haven't realized it yet, we're going to share a cabin. What's worst, we're going to be **_partners _**through out the whole Summer!

"Hey! Are you listening to me? I'm telling you that we should head to our cabin!" Screamed none other than Kurosaki Karin. My partner for the summer.

I snapped out of la la land, and landed on earth face first flat. What I mean by that, is that what was in front of me made me go into shock. There standing a few feet away was my long lost preppy cousin. I could only gawk until Kurosaki yelled at me once again to 'snap out of it' as she says and to get my stuff so we could go to our cabin. Bah! Ours? Since when? Maybe I should really stop my mind talking skills and stay on earth a little more...tch. What a drag.

I sended a glare to my cousin, Soi Fon. She glared back. Great, I hope she gets the messege that I won't be taking any of her shi-

"Will you snap out of it! Just take your stuff already!" I should call her annoyance! God! If she orders me around one more time I'm going to snap. I took my stuff and started heading towards the cabin.

You see, Desert of the Silent Green, has this system, that it's like if you were in your dream school. The cabins are all separate, and hidden from sight. That is why they only give you a map for yourself, and your partner. Mine is in between two mountains. So, you could guess that we're going to be late for every class. What's worst is, if your late, you will be forced to do some chores of some type. I don't know which, since I really wasn't paying attention...Anyway, Monday though Thursday we have the classes we chose. Like i you wanted music, art and photography, then those would be your classes though Monday and Thursday. On Friday we have Dancing classes. Girls and Guys have the same thing only they're teached differently. Belly dance, and Sword dance are the two classes we have on Fridays. Saturdays we have Martial Arts. Any type. And on Sundays we have free. We can spent it sleeping, or you can get out of the camp side and do the extreme, go to the one and only place where most girls go. The mall. Yes, there i a mall in the 'Desert of the silent green' camp. Though you can go pass the portal since it won't be open.

Right now, Im just looking at my surroundings, and half paying attention to what Kurosaki was saying. I just hope that I won't brake any time soon. I don't know what I'll do. Or worst...what **_he'll do. _**Maybe, maybe if I look close enough, I'll find the answer. That only brought me to one things though,

_"Could she be the answer?"_

* * *

Hiya y'all! :)I'm so proud of myself! 2,875 words! :D I hope you like this chapter, 'caz I really did! I was in a gloomy mood after I read the second poem, so i thought 'Why not make a tragic start for him?' I'm sorry Shirou-chan! Now to the upcoming chaps, more Karin and Toushi Fluff! :) Also on the next chapter here is a small preview!

_"Who are you to come to me and order me around? Who do you think I am? A doll? Well to bad 'caz Im not one, Im your worst night mare bitch!"_

_"What did you call me! You ugly beast! How dare you!" Her plastic, high pitched voice echoed through my ears, as I stared at in horror as Karin prepared herself to kill Hinamori Momo. _

_Oh my...what have I gotten myself into?_

Karin gets a ribal, Chapter 7. Also, this was in Toushirou's pov! :D Please tell me what you think! R&R! :3 I still need to fix chapter 4...oh well...xD Oh! And Im gonna ask ya guys a question! I was thinking, that maybe I should add other characters, but who? It could be from any anime, only I won't make it a crossover, :D so tell me who I should add! Things should be getting more interesting! And on the next chapter, I promise that I will put what religion Toushirou is, I just couldn't put it here...well see ya!

~JoaNymAr12~


End file.
